1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, an image forming apparatus includes a housing; a latent image carrier that is rotatably supported by the housing, the latent image carrier being cylindrical, the latent image carrier having a surface on which an electrostatic latent image is formed and developed; a developing device that develops the electrostatic latent image formed on the latent image carrier; and a supporter that is secured to the housing, the supporter supporting a container of the developing device such that the container is movable toward or away from the latent image carrier. The developing device includes the container that contains a developer, a first developer-transporting member and a second developer-transporting member each having a rotation axis that is substantially parallel with a rotation axis of the latent image carrier, the first and second developer-transporting members each being disposed such that a circumferential surface thereof faces the latent image carrier, the first and second developer-transporting members each transporting the developer to a position at which the developer faces the latent image carrier by rotating in a circumferential direction of the circumferential surface while carrying the developer on the circumferential surface, and the first and second developer-transporting members being positioned so as to be adjacent to each other, a first magnet and a second magnet disposed inside the first and second developer-transporting members, respectively, the first and second magnets attracting the developer to the circumferential surfaces of the first and second developer-transporting members, respectively, and a pair of first urging members pressing the container toward the latent image carrier while being interposed between the supporter and the container at a first end portion in a direction of the rotation axes of the first and second developer-transporting members. When the image forming apparatus is projected in the direction of the rotation axis of the latent image carrier, the center of gravity of the developing device is positioned so as to be surrounded by a triangle in which the rotation axis of the latent image carrier, a portion of the container at which one of the first urging members presses, and a portion of the container at which the other first urging member presses serve as vertexes of the triangle.